What kind of friend was she
by GMroses
Summary: She felt so guilty, kissing her best friends crush.
1. Chapter 1

"You can run but you can't hide.

She will find out eventually.

What kind of best friend are you?"

Maya's thoughts haunted her, she really was a terrible friend but at that moment she didn't care.

 **Earlier that day**

"Maya, hurry up or we will be late!" Riley yelled running down the stairs, today was a special day. Riley and Maya were going on a double date. Riley with Lucas, Maya with Farkle. Maya finally showed up and they headed to the train station.

As Maya and Riley waited, they got a text from Lucas stating that Farkle was sick so they both weren't going to show up. Maya being the rational one she is, figured it was a load of shit so she dropped Riley off and headed home. By the time she got there it was late so she decided to just go to bed.

 **Maya's point of view**

I heard a knock on my window, waking me from my dream of me and huckleberry going on a date. I looked at the time. Who the hell goes to someones house at three o'clock in the fucking morning, pissed I open my window. "What do you want huckleberry", I glared at him as he, might I add without permission, climbed into my room.

He laughed and scratched the back of his neck, looking guilty "I came to apologize for standing y'all up." Funny, he couldn't have waited till we were at school. "Gee, Bucky Mc Boing Boing I didn't expect you ta show up" I stated in my best Texan accent. He told me to cut it out. "Why, does Ranger Rick not like it when I imitate him?"

"Quit it Maya."

"Why?"

"It's not funny!"

"Ha Hu-"

That's when he grabbed my face and kissed me

 **Now….**

What kind of friend was she, kissing her best friend's crush. He pulled away smiling. "That's why we didn't show up, I didn't want to hurt you."

"This will crush her."

"I know."

But they didn't stop.

* * *

 **this was my first ever fanfiction**

 **plz put helpful comments**

 **- _lucayabae_**


	2. Guilt

**Hey guys thanks so much for the views! Without further ado here's chapter 2 (haha it rhymed I'm such a nerd)**

 **Maya's POV**

We made out and Lucas left around 4. I went to bed and woke up exasted when my alarm rang around 6:30. "Five more minutes", I begged my phone. That's when I remembered, then the guilt came back. I thought about it as I brushed my teeth.

As I took a shower,

As I walked to her house,

As I said goodbye to Shawn,

As I opened her window I prayed she didn't ask any questions. She wasn't in her bed; she was at her closet trying to pick out an outfit. "Peaches, what should I wear to see Lucas?" Riley mumbled, her head buried in clothes. When those words came out of her mouth, I was completely sick with guilt.

"Here, let me help you honey." I rummaged through her clothes and picked out a pink top, overalls and her favorite boots. "This is why you're my best friend", Riley smiled and went to go change. While I, couldn't wait for the day to be over.

 **Riley's POV**

Once we got to school, I looked around for Lucas. Once I finally saw him I grabbed Maya and walked over to him. Just as we walked over, Farkle showed up, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Maya inch away from Lucas. "What's the matter short stack?" Lucas smiled at her, but instead of teasing him like she usually does she looked away and pulled out her phone. Lucas took out his and I watched as he put it on silent.

He scrolled to Maya's name.

 **Bold Lucas,** _Italic Maya_

 **Hey**

 _Stop_

 **What?**

 _You know perfectly well what_

 **If you want me to apologize it's not going to happen**

 _Why the hell not_

 **Because I'm not sorry**

 **Maya's POV**

What do you mean you're not sorry? I felt like yelling at him. "What is he supposed to say sorry for?" Riley asked. "Uhh nothing" Lucas replied sheepishly. At the same time I said

"Yesterday Lucas kissed me."

Then it was silent.

 **Sorry for it being short, I love cliff-hangers tho**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rileys POV**

My best friend and my boyfriend-

Wait no ex-best friend.

I bet Lucas tried to stop her.

But I didn't say any of this out loud, I just looked at them, my heart shattered into a billion little pieces. Lucas couldn't look me in the eye, that's when I knew that it was true. I should have known.

Guys always like Maya.

She's the blonde one,

The pretty one,

The artist,

The singer.

Maya always has to get everything!

"Riley I'm-" Maya started.

That's when I lost it.

"No! Of course this happened, everyone always chooses Maya." I tried to sound calm but I knew I wasn't. "That's not true Riley-" Lucas tried to stop me, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop.

"You know why Maya? It's because you have a terrible life!" I yelled but then I realized what I had said. "No, Maya I don't mean that." It was too late, she was crushed the look in her eyes was burned into my mind. She simply turned around and walked away. I didn't notice that a crowd had formed around us and the look on their faces made me realize that I took it too far. I ran after Maya.

* * *

 **MAYA'S POV**

"You know why Maya? It's because you have a terrible life!"

"You have a terrible life"

"Terrible life"

"Terrible life"

My breathing grew quick as I walked away, my mind replying the words over and over again. I couldn't breathe, I wanted it to stop. Riley is right. That's the only reason people stay. It's out of pity, it always was, it always will be. I ran into the art room and started to cry, seconds later the door opens.

"Peaches?" I wiped my face and looked up, my gaze hardening. "What? Has the little princess come to remind me of how terrible my life is? I already know and you want to know what's funny, you don't know how perfect your life is. You only like Lucas because you think he's a prince."

Riley flinched "Maya I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean"

"I was jealous ok! Your beautiful Maya! Of course he likes you."

For a moment we were stuck in a trance. I looked at Riley, she looked at me. The next thing I know is were both crying and hugging each other repeating sorry over and over.

Riley let go with tears in her eyes, "I don't even like Lucas like that anymore. It just hurt that you didn't tell me." Then she blushed and looked down "I do like somebody else though."

"Who?"

"Ummm."

"Ring power!"

"Farkle."Riley whispered below her breath. I looked at her "That's not new everybody knows you like Farkle and he likes you."

Riley has never looked more confused.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY**

 **MAYA'S POV**

Riley and I had decided to have a sleepover at her house.

"How did it happen?" Riley asked me.

"How did what happen."

"The kiss."

"Oh."

"Come on Maya tell me."

"Well-"

"Ring power"

I took a deep breath and started to story.

"I heard a knock on my window and three in the morning….."


End file.
